Spooks and Dweebs
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are having trouble figuring out what costumes to get this year. Halloween themed fluff!


**The subtitle for this fic is "this goddamned Halloween fic," if you're interested. There's no reason behind it except trufflemores making me write it.**

* * *

Kurt was slowly losing his mind. He and Blaine had been in Halloween City for over two hours now and they were still no closer to finding costume ideas, because Blaine's natural exuberance went on overdrive whenever he celebrated a holiday.

"Oooooh, Kurt, what about this one?" he heard Blaine ask delightedly from the "Couples Costumes" corner. Kurt wandered over from the "Historical" section to look and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Blaine. That's a plug and socket costume. As in we would literally be saying who tops and who bottoms for the _entirety of Bushwick to see_," Kurt said, his tone intensifying on the last few words. They had decided to stay in and hand out candy for the children in their building, but that didn't mean Kurt was willing to wear something tacky and/or inappropriate.

"...Right. I kind of didn't think about that," replied Blaine, a blush coloring his cheeks as he ran his hand over his hair sheepishly. "I got caught up in how many electricity puns I'd be able to make about you if we wore these."

"Don't even-" Kurt starts, but then Blaine barrels on with his train of thought.

"Like 'You're _shockingly _cute,' or 'Zap me with your love, baby,' or-" Kurt clapped a hand over Blaine's mouth.

"B. Darling. If you keep making those terrible jokes my brain is literally going to melt out of my ears, and I can't in good conscience make the décor of this place any worse," he joked, smiling exasperatedly at Blaine. "Now, did you get any _good _ideas yet?"

"Not since you shot down my Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm idea," Blaine pouted slightly.

"I am not wearing a loincloth in forty degree weather, regardless of whether we'll be indoors or not, Blaine," Kurt shot back. "Plus none of the kids will even get that, _The Flintstones _hasn't been on for years now. And you vetoed my Edward and Jacob idea!"

"Because without Rachel around to be Bella that'll just look weird, baby," replied Blaine. "Also, if you don't want to be in a loincloth in forty degree weather, then why would I want to be shirtless in it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you know getting to stare at you shirtless will make up for undoubtedly having bratty children try to steal all of our candy all night?" Kurt asked in return, widening his eyes and pouting his lips a little.

"Nice try, baby, but no," Blaine responded, leaning up to give Kurt a quick peck on the lips before taking his arm and walking them down the next aisle.

"Spoilsport," Kurt jokingly muttered before turning his attention to the racks of costumes surrounding them. They wandered a few of the aisles before Kurt had a brainwave.

"I've got it!" he yelled, stopping and clapping his hands in excitement.

"What, you want us to be Freddy and Jason?" Blaine asked confusedly. Kurt looked around them and noticed he'd stopped them in the middle of the "Horror Icons" aisle. He quickly ran into the "Superhero" aisle nearby before he could get too freaked out and proceeded to explain.

"No, Blaine, we can be princes! You know I've always considered you my Prince Charming, and since we're going to Disney World over spring break, we can use them again," said Kurt, giving Blaine one of his rare toothy smiles.

"I like it!" Blaine replied, smiling back at Kurt. "It's cute and neither of us will freeze off any important body parts. Now did you decide which princes we would be?"

"You'd be Prince Eric, of course, and I think I'd like to be Flynn Rider," Kurt said, walking them over to the "Disney" section on the far side of the store. "He's got sass."

"Which is nothing like you, of course," Blaine teased.

"Now, Blaine Anderson, when have I _ever _been sassy?" teased Kurt back. "I think you're delirious from breathing in all the fog from the fog machine," he continued joking, placing the back of his hand against Blaine's forehead.

"My bad, I must have gotten you confused with this _other _Kurt Hummel I know," smiled Blaine. "Have you ever met him? About five-eleven, brown hair, blue eyes, incessantly teases his poor loving fiance?"

"He sounds awful. You should be glad you're with me," Kurt said with a matching grin, grabbing the appropriate costumes in the right sizes before turning back toward the checkout. "You know why?"

"Why?" Blaine played along.

"Because I can show you the woooorld," Kurt sang, stopping his walk and releasing his grip on Blaine's arm to swing his left hand out dramatically.

"That's not even the right movie, you dork," laughed out Blaine, reaching up to grab Kurt's outstretched hand in his own.

"Like you care," Kurt said, leaning down to kiss Blaine. Blaine started humming "Kiss the Girl" into Kurt's mouth, causing both of them to break into laughter.

"C'mon, if we pay for this stuff and get home, we'll have enough time to get through at least one Disney movie before Santana comes home and tries to make innuendos out of everything again," Blaine said, restarting their journey toward the checkout.

"Dibs that it's mine!" Kurt said, breaking away from Blaine to run toward the cashier before he could say anything.

Blaine's whine of "No faiiiiir, Kurt!" was the last thing Kurt heard before the store's PA system began playing "The Monster Mash" for the umpteenth time as he got to the first open lane.


End file.
